the_not_what_we_knewfandomcom-20200214-history
Misteryt1
Misteryt1 was the person who created CCMARIOPLUSH, Dr. "Baldy" McNoseHair and many more NWWK characters. He is also known by "Blushbaby" (thats actually his mothers name on certain websites.), "Misterythefox13" (very stupid username), "CCMARIOPLUSH" and "Sonic2289". History Misteryt1 found scratch in 2010 while searching for Mario Scene Creators. He created his first account in 2011 which was named "Blushbaby" (he was only 8 years old at the time and he never created an account before so his mother helped him). He created a second account (Sonic2289) later that year. But he continued to use his first account in 2012. On August 2013 he returned to his Sonic2289 account. He tried to go back to his first account at one point but he forgot his password and thought he was banned. He created "mranimationstudios" during that time. (but he deleted the account later.) On early 2014 he remembered his password and returned to his first account and he stayed there until 2015 where he moved to Misteryt1. Being part of Not the team we knew After he saw "This is not the Wario I knew" he wanted to create NWWK versions of Mario and Luigi. He only made Mario. This Mario sprite became Misteryt1's "Most famous sprite" and became the mascot of the account CCMARIOPLUSH. He also created "This is not the Super Mario Bros I knew", "This is not the New Super Mario Bros I knew" and "CCMARIOPLUSH parte" later in 2015 he became bored of NWWK and left his CCMARIOPLUSH account. At this point all he cared about was making scratch poops. He made more NWWK sprites after 2 new rules were added. Moving to Misterythefox13 In 2016 after a few arguments he left scratch. He returned on his new account "Misterythefox13" where he made the "Cool Maryo" series of joke games. He wanted to revive Not what we knew the CCMARIOPLUSH account was revived and he created the games "Not What We Knew pong" and "This is not the paint I knew" Getting Banned Misteryt1 became started to hate scratch. He made fun of PrincessPandaLover and the Sonic Topic as a whole. Trolling everyone who shipped sonic characters. (NOTE: the following images are for archival purpose only) 48cJDS.png 9t1nK5.png UpqPAu.png T7sQHN.png 97dHsS.png Xz4qFT.png He made a project called "Scratch is an awful site." But he was only banned because he mentioned "PrincessPandaLover" in the project. List of NWWK characters created by Misteryt1 *CCMARIOPLUSH *Orange The Original Character *PURPLE EYES *Hungry For You Pac-Man *Super+Mario+World+Goomba+1 *WARIO IS A FIGURE *CCRACCOONPLUSH *Kewpie Wario *CREEPYMARIOPLUSH *GGTOADPLUSH *BlueKnuckles24 *FLYINGMARIOPLUSH *Poop Shroom *Not so Mega Shroom *Derpy Frog Mario *Stoopa Maryo *Luigi Has No Shoes *Let It Go Mario *KNACKLES *Young CCMARIOPLUSH *Mega Man X is Mega Stupid *Dr. "Baldy" McNoseHair *Your Worst Nightnare Is Here *Eat You Up Pac-Man *Score With Me Pac-Man *Doll Luigi *Fart Shroom *WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR *Green Mario *Ashura is glitchier than ever *Fake Bowzar *OddWig Von Poopa *Yoshi ParaPoopa *Stoopa Troopa V2 *Espio is derpy *Mighty dosen't look very mighty *Scratch Chicken *GrOWder *Maneck *Explosion Duck *Nosehair Robot *Nosehair Commander *The King of Explosions *Derpy Whomp *Kung fu Cutman *Mario the Kinder Egg chef *Luigi loves Tennis *Terrence is sick *Chef (volvic) Pee Category:Users